A Pokemon Story
by frozenshadow56
Summary: A boy with amnesia in the world of pokemon. In everyone's favorite Hoenn region, this young man makes friends, meets old enemies, and has a destiny that not many can guess.
1. Pilot

I was unlike most kids with pokemon. Most of them got their starter as a present from their parents or friends. Some even bought their pokemon from breeders. Not me. All I got on my tenth birthday was a pokedex and a pokeball from Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. According to him, everyone should get a chance to travel and be with pokemon. That somehow, in the most unlikely way, stretched to a boy without a family like me. Like everyone else, Prof. Birch thought I had a family to help me get my first pokemon. The pokeball Birch gave was all I needed though. Even though I did not have a pokemon, there was one that I always had my sights on. If Birch had the right technology, I could finally revive the pokemon in the Old Amber around my neck, and give it the stone that I found alongside it.

Birch took my totem and said that he could send it to a fossil research lab, and promised to bring back my Aerodactyl as soon as possible. In the mean time, I should get some kind of pokemon while I can. I always had a knack for finding stones, and on my tenth birthday, not did I find a pokemon egg, but I also found another one of those curious stones alongside it.

I was alone the whole time. I knew that this egg must have been feeling the same thing. I kept it with me, and took good care of it. 'It will hatch soon,' I thought. 'this baby pokemon will have a family.'

Two days later, I found a pokeball on Prof. Birch's doorstep. Underneath it was a letter with my name on it. This was my Aerodactyl, my Aero. Once I was back with the egg, I called out Aero, and introduced myself. We played for hours. He held onto the stone I gave him, while I had a new totem around my neck, a smaller stone found while waiting for Aero to be mine. That was when the egg started to hatch.

The baby slowly whittled away at the shell, never stopping. It persevered through exhaustion and kept fighting till it could feel the sun of Littleroot Town on its head. The first thing to pop out was a little red horn, glowing gold. I could recognize this pokemon anywhere, the rare Ralts, a pokemon that I had never seen before. I had my first gift in my hand, wondering if I should catch this newborn. I didn't have to think after the baby gave me a hug. This pokemon was family. It belonged with me. I held out my pokeball, and it went into it. Ralts was mine. "Everyone in my family deserves a name." I said. "I'll call you ... Rall"


	2. A New Discovery

Rall and Aero both held the stones that I found them with. Each stone seemed to resonate with my totem, like there was unshared history between each of them. I could not tell. I was just happy that I had pokemon. The first person I would show them to would be the Professor.

I went into his office to find him tired. He brightened up the moment he saw me and my pokeballs. "I see that you have your Aerodactyl, and congratulations, but what is that other pokemon?" I called out both Aero and Rall, Each wearing a totem necklace with the stones I found them with. The Professor was happy to see that I had caught my first pokemon. He then assigned me with a task that all with pokedexes got, to complete the encyclopedia in my hands.

I owed the Professor too much to turn this task down. He gave me travelling supplies, which included a map, plenty of potions and berries, a town map, and a collapsable bicycle, and some shoes. This was more than I had ever had in my bag in my life put together. Thanking the kind benefactor, I set out onto Route 101 to capture all pokemon. I also had another goal. One that I have given myself for as long as I can remember. To become the Champion.

According to my pokedex, Aero was already at level 5, while Rall was at level 3. The pokemon around here were mainly Poochyenas, Zigzagoons, and Wurmples. I would first finish my former goal to become the strongest trainer in Hoenn, so Training was a must.

At every encounter, I would taunt enemies with the weaker Rall, then switch to Aero and defeat them a Rock Slide, Dragon Claw, or Bite. Once I got both of them to level 7, I used Rall more with Thunderbolt, Shadowball, and Confusion. Once I got to Oldale Town, I used Teleport whenever the two got weary. I then got challenged by my first Trainer.

I don't remember his name. I just remember that he had bug pokemon. This was a problem for Rall. Because of their pure bug typing, Rall's signature Confusion did less damage, and all damage taken by Rall was increased if the moves were bug type. Even after consistent Shadow Balls and dodging, Rall got too tired to be able to win. If I wanted him to benefit from the Battle, I had to switch him out. I returned Rall to his pokeball and sent out Aero, and noticed that Rall seemed angry. I would deal with that later. I had to win this battle. I just had to. Aero had no problem from the first few pokemon. They were both Wurmples, and both got swept away by his Wing Attack. The last pokemon brought out the weirdest and most amazing part. The trainer brought out a Cascoon, and repetitively used Harden to make my attacks useless. Aero couldn't do any damage. I was frustrated, and I could tell that Aero was feeling the same. That was when our totems started to glow.

Both of us felt a surge of energy. I then pressed against my totem, while Aero flew up high in the sky. I didn't care what I was doing, I just knew that I had to win. I had to help Aero and Rall get stronger. Letting out a great roar, Aero's totem lit up the brush of the route, engulfing him in light. When the light subsided, He was covered in obsidian-dark crystals, expanding the claws on his fingers and providing extra armor on his chest and head. I could hear his thoughts in my head then. 'We can win this, Trainer,' he said, his voice deep and powerful despite his usual high-pitched screaches. How he could hear me, I do not know, but that was probably how he could tell what I wanted. This new form of Aero's seemed to have allowed him to hear my thoughts the way I hear his. This way, we could actually communicate, and we could win.

The other trainer was then outclassed. He did not hear the telepathic conversation Aero and I were having, but he did see the Rock Slide Aero was making. Cascoon was told to use Harden, but missed Aero diving among the rocks. The Cascoon was then hit with multiple Wing Attacks, all of which were super effective, and boosted by Aero's Tough Claws. With that, my first pokemon battle against a trainer ended with a victory.


	3. An Old Gift

I made my way back to Littleroot Town to tell the Professor about what had happenned. Aero turned back to normal after the battle, and seemed to be unable to do so again without battling. Rall was frustrated that he could not do the same as Aero, and wanted to communicate in the same way that Aero had apparently described happenned during the battle. She wanted to be closer to me like her adopted older brother.

" Your Aerodactyl **evolved**! Aerodactyl can't evolve. They don't have any sort of evolutionary change that I can think of." "Well, that is apparently false, because Aero _did_ evolve." Birch and I were going back and forth like this for hours, not getting any closer to solving the mystery behing Aero's impossible transformation. We finally stopped when we heard a shrill voice in our heads telling us to "_Stop being so dumb! Just let Aero tell you what happened._"

Birch looked down at Rall's annoyed visage and put two and two together. "Young man," he said, "your Ralts has the rare ability called Telepathy. It can talk to you." "_I've been able to talk since I was born! Aero knows that, but Trainer doesn't._" "Hey, Rall, when you were born, you didn't make a single sound. Don't lie to me." My Rall called me 'Trainer', not by my name, which I told him, but a generic name for humans that had pokemon.

"Well son, your Ralts seems to have quite the temper, so I'll let you continue on." Birch promised that he would figure out the secret behind Aero's transformation, after collecting scans of all of our totems. That was it for the matter. As Birch would say, I continued on my merry way.

"Rall, I have a question." "_Shoot._" I found it funny how baby Rall was already talking a bit like me, although with some distinct differences. "You're a psychic type pokemon, and you have the ability to talk to humans through their minds," "_So?_" "So, can you help me to understand how pokemon talk?" Rall and Aero both looked at me, surprised. I guess the language barrier was really something my pokemon thought about. After a few more minutes of walking down Route 101 to Oldale town, Rall pulled on my leg, made me sit down, and nodded.

"_I'll use Confusion on you to make you go to sleep, and then fix your brain._" Rall was calm. Aero was watching us from the skies, acting as a guard so Rall and I could focus on the procedure. Rall closed his eyes, and right when I panicked and was about to ask about what could go wrong, I fell asleep.

"_Calm down Trainer. I won't look into any part of your brain but the language part_" Rall reassured, with a little hint of annoyance. He did some rummaging, and then said he was done. I thought that he would get out of my brain then, but he found something else. "What is it?" "_It feels like a memory block of some kind. Trainer, don't get scared, but you have amnesia._" Don't get scared, huh? Guess what I did. I woke up and freaked out.

I learned that Aero had a rather aged voice, despite being a young and healthy Aerodactyl. "_Calm yourself. Rall did what she said she would do and no more. Stop. Freaking. Out._" Sadly, I was still freaking out. "Rall, You could have done something in my head to make me go **crazy**! I could have become a senseless vegetable! I could have forgotten who you guys were! I could have-" "_That didn't happen. Now find a way for me to transform. I wanna be just like Aero... but not a dinosaur._" Rall held up his totem and dangled it in my face. "_The beard-man said that my stone was like Aero's, right? So I should be able to transform too._" "Well Rall, I can't quite tell. Aero can't evolve any more without his stone, while you can. Don't you want to be a Kirlia, and then a Gardevoir?" Rall turned away from me, dissappointed that I could not (or in her eyes, _would_ not) make her transform like Aero did. It did make a bit of sense though. Aero was officially my starter, and was supposed to be stronger than my other pokemon, including baby Rall. She caught up to him so fast though. I guess Aero needed a way to stay ahead of Rall. I guess Aero may have been afraid.

"_Trainer,_" Aero grunted, and pointed to the skies. The sun was already setting. I had been with my pokemon for only two days, and now Aero could do that tranforming thing in battle, Rall could talk in people's minds, and I could understand pokemon. We all had made some kind of achievement so quickly. To celebrate, I made dinner. My pokemon loved anything I ate, and I had found us some berries. Using my somehow-acquired cooking skills, Ralls Confusion, and some fire, I made us all berry kababs. I gave Aero his serving first, then a smaller portion for Rall, and then finally, a slightly larger portion for myself. Aero chomped off everything on the stick, chewed for a bit, and then spat out the stick, no berries included. Rall floated one berry at a time into her mouth, relishing each different flavor and loving the difference each had from pokemon food. I just ate and smiled.

We weren't going to make it to Oldale town before dark, so we just slept together. I lay on the ground, with Rall siddling up near my stomache, while Aero kept his warm underbelly to my back, draping Rall and I with his surprisingly warm wing. We said our goodnights, and I watched them sleep, noting that for the first time, not only were my pokemon sleeping out of their pokeballs, but also, for the first time in my amnesiac memory, I had said goodnight to those that I considered my family.


	4. Foreign Enemies

I could finally understand pokemon. I knew that there was something missing in my head, something that should have been there the whole time, but was lost with whatever repressed memories Rall had found within my mind. I could hear the voices of my pokemon, all pokemon, and they all could hear mine.

Rall and Aero loved that I could understand them. Now, anything that they wanted and needed could be communicated naturally, just like how i could already communicate with them. Oftentimes, Aero would want to try to fly with me and Rall on his back. While Aero was growing quite fast, he still wouldn't be able to handle Rall and I's weight (although he could easily take Rall on a ride be herself, but since she was still recently hatched, the height would scare her and make her cry. Her still-growing horn would have turned completely black from her fear, which is not a happy sight) . Aero would whine with a more silent varient of his usual high-pitched shrieks. Rall would just Teleport everywhere, begging me to catch her, like a Monferno on a sugar rush, and then just stop, Teleport into my arms, and make me sing her a lullaby, which Aero would contribute to with his high-pitched yet soothing shrieks. Rall was also still growing, and still needed to train a lot.

Training always was fun. Aero was the stronger one for sure, being newly revived rather than born, and sparred quite well with Rall. Rall would try to hit Aero with a small Shadow Ball or single Thunderbolt, while avoiding Aero's Wing Attacks and miniature Rock Slides. Of course, I managed all of it. Now that my pokemon and I could understand each other, I could make sure that each of them were safe, healthy, and happy. They did the same for me. They looked out for me, and I looked out for them. I had a family that I could remember.

We kept each others' backs even when we were faced with our first real enemy. While on Route 102, we decided to have a little fun near a pond. One of the few things that I could remember was how to swim, so I decided to try teaching Rall and Aero how to swim. I forgot one little detail though. 'I don't like water.' Aero was grunting and hovering over the pond. Aerodactyl are part Rock type, and Rock types are weak to water. Rall had no such type disadvantage. 'Teach me how to swim!' I had just gotten Rall to float in deaper waters when we were attacked.

Aero was shrieking, his primal and ancient instincts rising up as he plummetted to the ground. He crash landed, screeching the whole time. Rall Teleported us to him, and I returned him to his pokeball. Pokemon from another region had attacked us, one electric eel and one frog covered in vibrating nodes. I knew these pokemon, although I had no idea how. They were Electross and Seismitoad. They knew me. So did their trainer.

A man descended with a Hydreigon. A man with dark robes and long green hair like my own. His left eye was covered. He was looking at me. "At last. After five years, I have found you." I knew him. Ghetsis, the man in charge of Team Plasma. The man that tried to take over the world twice. The man who was supposed to be behind bars, serving time for his crimes against humanity and pokemon.

The man was standing right in front of me, with all three of his pokemon priming their attacks on me. All I had was Rall, who was too scared to Teleport away. Rall knew no moves that could knock out the opponents. Aero was too injured and weak to carry either of us. And I was completely useless, shivering with fear of this world-renown criminal.

"You gave me quite the slip," the criminal told me. I couldn't think rationally. I could just telepathically tell Rall to Teleport us out as soon as she could. Her horn was glowilng with a dark and murky purple. 'Aero is hurt, the mean pokemon and person are oozing evil, and you are scared. I need to get out of here too. I'll try.' Was all she said before she closed her eyes. "What's the matter, child? Don't remember me?" The criminal knew me. **Ghetsis** knew me. Could this be what my repressed memories had to do with?

I wouldn't figure out that day. The Hydreigon, Elektross, and Seismitoad were all hit with a heavy Body Slam from a gigantic sloth pokemon, and a man in a white jacket and clean-cut hair grabbed me and ran. He whispered something to Rall, and she finally got us out of there. I let Aero out of his ball, and my family of three promptly collapsed and fainted.


	5. The First Step

I woke up with Rall in my arms, Aero's wings wrapped around me, and on the floor of a dorm room. My pokemon were alright. I was alright. We were just in unknown territory.

I got up and checked my pokemon. Both were still asleep, but all of their wounds were fixed up. I noticed their pokeballs were resting atop a healing machine, just like one of the ones that are ever present in Pokemon Centers. This was clearly not a Center. The only places with these were Centers, Gyms, and homes of the rich. This wasn't a gold-plated room, so...

A man opened my room's door and walked in. He said nothing for quite a while. He wore a red jacket and black sweats. His dark hair was neatly cut into perfect symmetry. It took me some time to figure out who he was. The cleanliness, the massively powerful pokemon that could take on Ghetsis, the red jacket. He was Norman, the Petalburg Gym leader.

"You recognise me now. Good." He was completely detatched from what he was saying, eyes still on me. Why did he look at me like he did Ghetsis? "Do you have a name?" "I..." My mind was buzzing. This was _Norman_! One of the strongest Gym leaders! One of the people I would have to defeat to achieve my goal! "My name ..." "Save it. You've been knocked out for a full 2 days. It's about time you got yourself back together. The only thing that still requires fixing is your amnesia." "H-how did you know about that?" I usually don't talk to people, unless I really, _really_ have to. I don't just pass out my name blindly, let alone any medical status of mine. "Your Ralts. She told me. Well, not really. She accessed my mind to find a place to Teleport to, but I saw some of her memories. She saved all of our lives." Rall stirred. She was still asleep, but her horn glowed a soft and mellow green. Like new leaves on a tree. Like spring. She seemed to be saying, 'Norman can be trusted.'

"Now, you want to become the Champion, is that correct? Then you will need all of the Gym Badges, including my Balance Badge. However, on the normal circuit, you would go to Roxanne, up in Rustborough, and only get to me fifth." I knew what he meant. Most trainers that challenged him were well seasoned, strong, competent, and had 4 badges already. I was probably none of those yet. But I **needed** the badges. I **needed** to become Champion. I felt Aero and Rall wake up, both standing (in Aero's case, perching) next to me. 'We can take him.' Aero grunted. From the looks of Rall's horn, I could tell she was confident. I thought we could take Norman, I had levelled my team up quite well, and all of the wild pokemon we met were seriously weak. Rall was growing, and I could tell was close to evolving. Aero had finally grown to full size, and could carry both of us and more while flying. 'Should I challenge him?' My hands trembled. 'Should I challenge the strongest Gym leader in Hoenn?" I found my answer when Rall clutched onto my dirt-covered pantleg, and when Aero rested his head on my shoulder. "Norman," I made my hands into fists, shaking with excitement. "I challenge you."

The man looked at me, surprised. Of course, I had only two pokemon to challenge him with, but he would comply. Gym leaders accepted all worthy challenges. If he accepted mine, that would mean that I could finally take my first step towards becoming Champion, to achieve my goal. I remembered what that was now, or at least a part of it. To become my own person, on my own terms. I would not be molded again.

Then, after stretched out seconds, what felt like decades, I finally got my answer. "This will be interesting. Come with me."


	6. A New Form

l stood on one end of a Pokemon Stadium. Norman stood at the other. Am I ready for this? Can I take on Norman? There was no time for doubts. I needed to become champion. I needed to achieve on my own. And that had to start at the impossible.

The judge stood at the center of the stadium, reminding us of the ground rules. "This battle will be a Two-on-Two switch battle. The challenger may switch pokemon at any time, but the Gym Leader cannot switch out under normal conditions. There should not be any questions. Send out your first pokemon!" Norman sent out a Vigoroth, unable to hold back its excitement, feral look betraying its willingness to go all out. Who should I send out? Who should I-

'Trainer, send me out.' The femenine voice sounded odd with the steely tone. I called Rall out, poised for battle. She looked much bigger now, like she might evolve during this battle. She was also dancing around a bit, in slow and graceful pirouettes rather than rough thrashing. "**Battle**"

The Vigoroth charged forward, readying a Slash. One second passed and it would have hit Rall, but Rall set up the Telepathic connection with me beforehand and could literally read my mind. Just before she would have been hit, my Ralts did a pirouette backwards and hit the Vigoroth with a Thunderbolt.

Norman's pokemon was hurled into the opposing wall with the force. Norman looked in shock, then smiled. He was interested now. "Boy, if you are holding back any stops on me, now would be a bad time." "Oh, don't worry-" I was interrupted by a pulse of sunlight from Rall. She just smiled. This was finally happening. "I'm just getting started."

Another pulse of light, longer than the previous, and then a blinding glow. It was as if Volcarona decided to oberve the battle from close up. Then, the light ebbed away. As the black spots cleared, instead of a Ralts, my Rall now had perfect posture, her arms at ready in front of her, skirt almost parallel to the ground, feat continuously tapping. She looked down upon her new form, now the height of the formerly scary Vigoroth. Any inkling of doubt in both of our minds was gone.

Like with the Cascoon, her Telepathy allowed us to think in sync. 'I have a new power.' 'Just as I expected. Let's show him.' Rall's eyes glowed with a slight violet pink, and Vigoroth was pulled out of the wall. Rall and I both raised our arms, then dropped them. The Vigoroth's height was perfectly synchronized with our arms, ending up in a new hole in the ground. He had no bad physical injuries, but was knocked out cold. Norman withdrew his first pokemon with a large smile, and also decided not to hold back. He threw his pokeball upwards, and the Slaking that saved my life crashed down in front of us.

I immediately withdrew Rall. Even though evolution had healed her, the Vigoroth had snuck in about 3 Faint Attacks. No matter how hyped she was, Rall was close to fainting, and I didn't want to take any risks. She understood me. She could tell I knew that being cocky was never a good idea, and decided to follow my better judgement. I sent out my only other pokemon, my other starter. Aero took to the skies of the stadium, and let out a ferocious and stunning cry. Our two ferocious beasts would brawl.

Sorry if I haven't posted in a while, had a bit of writer's block and real life in the way. I'll try to make the next chapter as epic as possible (AEAP).


	7. One Step Closer

Neither of us had made a move with our pokemon yet. Aero took over the skies while the Slaking loafed around. Norman's powerhouse seemed to be completely unaware that it was in battle. He just stared off into space, at nothing in particular. Aero and I were hyped, and Norman was beginning to get excited, but even when Aero let out his high-pitched cry, the Slaking didn't even blink.

'Trainer, we shouldn't take any risks here. If what you said about the Gym Leaders is true, then this pokemon is that human's strongest one.' "Let's be careful Aero." "Oh, _now_ you want to be careful. Don't doubt your pokemon, but do know their limits. Very good." With that, Norman threw of his red jacket, his body covered in sweat. I looked down to see that I was also perspiring. "Slaking, Faint Attack." The Slaking stood up from its resting position, taller than I expected, and somehow hit Aero with it. Aero came crashing down to the ground in front of me, leaving yet another crater in the gym. I hoped that I wouldn't have to pay for the expenses. I didn't have that much money.

If what I knew of Slaking was correct, he would slack off the next turn. Aero was close to fainting. This would be our only chance. 'I cannot last much longer.' "I know that Aero! We need to do the thing." Aero would not be able to take on Slaking the way he is, but in his evolved form, he might have a chance. With the data I've been putting in the Pokedex, Aero's evolved form would be stronger and more durable. But it could only be used once per battle. We only had one shot.

What do I have to lose? I didn't have much money, and by Trainer rules, I would give half upon losing. Rall and Aero would need to go to a Pokemon Center right after, no matter the outcome, and that was always free. If I could get lodging, I'd be able to get us all free food as well. Hotels were always out of the question. We'd train more, get stronger, and challenge Norman again. But I wasn't willing to do that.

Aero flew up just below the ceiling, hovering as our totems began to glow. Like with Rall, the room was again engulfed in light, and Aero's obsidified form hovered in the regular Aerodactyl's place. 'I am in your mind now, Trainer.' 'And I'm in yours.' Norman had one second of surprise, and then grinned. I was a good opponent, and I had many surprises. His Slaking just slacked off as Aero's Toughened Claws made his Dragon Claw attack hit harder than normal, and kept its blank stare when Aero bit into its shoulder. "Shake him off and use Yawn!" Slaking slapped Aero off of itself, ate a Sitrus berry, and Yawned in Aero's direction. My gigantic, sky-dominating dinosaur of a pokemon was getting sleepy. 'I can go fast and hit him, but I'll fall asleep. What should I do?' What should I tell him? Should I return him and let Rall faint? Should I keep going and risk losing Aero? What should I do? What should I do? What should -

Wait. That Slaking ate its Sitrus berry. That means that Aero's bite and Dragon Claw got it close to fainting. Aero could win. I could win. My team could win.

'Do the same thing as before, but start with Bite.' 'Yes Trainer.' With a cry that held the strength of the ancient pokemon behind it, Aero dove down and Bit into Slaking's already bitten shoulder. Keeping a tight grip on the enemy, Aero flailed Dragon Claw's onto Slaking, getting slower as he got sleepier. I willed him to stay awake, but he was fading fast. Slaking was beginning to move again, looking at his shoulder in annoyance. Aero clawed at Slaking's chest, his back, and finally Bit into its shoulder again before falling asleep. The Slaking looked unfazed at Aero. "Now, Slaking, Counter." Slaking's eyes focused. He raised his fist to attack, then fell backwards to face his trainer. It was knocked out cold.

Norman walked up to me, picking me up. I hadn't realized that I was lying on the floor. I called Rall out, and she clung onto me. Carrying her in my arm, I crawled over to Aero and held him with my other arm. A glow surrounded us, and Aero was a normal Aerodactyl again. We all murmured just above a whisper. 'We won.' 'I can dance better now' "I didn't know you danced in the first place." 'I do, and I can dance better now. Aero did the impossible thing again, right?' 'Yes I did, and Trainer helped me. I cannot do it without him.' " I couldn't do much without you guys. I couldn't beat Norman without you guys. Thank you." Rall patted my shoulder, and I looked down to see tears flowing down her eyes. Aero's eyes were also wet, and I was on the verge of bawling. That was when Norman gripped my shoulder and held out his hand. "Congratulations challenger." He said. In his hand was the Boulder Badge. My first Badge.

"Come on out guys." We were lucky enough to get lodging in the Pokemon Center. I got us all food, and decided to eat with my pokemon. We all munched on our food, Aero and Rall sampling some of my pizza. I was vegetarian, I didn't like eating pokemon, but I did like eating delicious foods. This included regular pizza. Aero and Rall quickly finished their respective chomped Magicarp cutlets and levitated Pokemon food, and due to exhaustion, risked trying human food. Of course they loved it. It's pizza. We were about to order another whole pizza to share when my door openned.


	8. Some Brother

'Brother! What happenned? Why can't you-' the little red ball of a pokemon in my arms began to bawl, its tiny paws holding a surprisingly strong grip.

Allow me to provide some context. My door had just opened when I was tackled by a fast moving red ball of fur. Upon closer inspection, I found it had eyes, short little limbs, and an almost permanent smile. I was tackled onto my bed and needed Rall to bombard the little thing with Shadow Balls to get it to tire out. It looked slightly hurt, but happy nonetheless. I went back to Nurse Joy to get it healed, then took it back into my room, gave it a slice of_ really_ spicy pizza, and began the interrogation.

He (his voice was high-pitched but male) kept calling me 'Brother' so I had to ask how it knew me. 'You don't remember me? But we are brothers! We were raised together! We both confronted that mean old m-' "Sorry to interrupt, but I believe that is my Darumaka." A guy was standing at the door, pokeball at the ready. So the little fiery-eyebrowed one was a Darumaka. A Unovan pokemon, like Seismitoad and Hydreigon and Electross.

'No, I'm _this_ human's.' the Darumaka gestured to me. By then I could recognize it from the Pokedex. Darumaka had an internal flame, and only rested when it burned below a certain temperature. That make the little perma-smile, fire-browed pokemon a handful. "So, you must be this Darumaka's brother then." the trainer seemed to be able to understand pokemon. That came as a shock. I thought only I could hear a pokemon's voice.

"If you really are this little one's trainer, then you must be ... wait, I should introduce myself. I'm Hades. I'm a travelling trainer." With that, he came into my borrowed room and made it stuffy by releasing his other five pokemon. "Meet Bhoomi, Kwai, Yue'Liang, Rohit, and Shyaam. My team minus a member to help out this little Dharma." In order (with some help from the Pokedex), his team had an Aegislash, Ninjask, Milotic, Tyranitar, Galvantula, and a mystery pokemon. Also, my 'brother' was named Dharma. All five of his pokemon loved Hades, and even said so, all while snuggling up to him and conversing with Aero and Rall and Dharma in the cramped up room we had. To make things even more comfortable, the Tyranitar's breath made a bit of a Sandstorm. 'Sorry, I can't help it.' was all he could say before he was returned. Now the pizza had sand on it, although Aero was the only one who didn't mind. Rall stole two slices from him and Psychically removed the sand before sharing with Dharma. No harm done, just a destroyed map and phone that I _really_ needed.

"Ah, my bad. Rohit can't really help it. It's how many Tyranitar are. Anyways, Dharma came to me in Unova to find his 'brother', you. He trusted me because I could understand him like you apparently do." How could he understand pokemon? I thought only I could. "To answer the question I think you have," he pretty much read my mind here "I'm from the Viridian Forest in Kanto. People there seem to be able to look into the memories and hear the voices of Pokemon."

That shocked me a bit (that and earlier his Galvantula was setting up an electric web that I _happenned_ to step on). "So you are who you say you are. My name -" "Yeah, yeah, Dharma told me already. Anyways, what brings a Unovan out to Petalburg, Hoenn? I don't see many participating in the Hoenn League." "Oh" I was from Unova. I was from somewhere. "Funny thing you should ask. You see ..." Rall decided this was a good time to chime in as my 'brain doctor'. 'Trainer has Amnesia.'

Hades was shocked, but Dharma began bawling. This is where we are caught up. Dharma was soaking my one clean shirt, Aero was bored into sleeping, and Rall was my doctor/therapist, while Hades was made an acquaintance. He seemed exhausted from dealing with the endlessly energized Dharma today (let alone the five years he was searching for me. I was missing for **five years!**), so he just bunked in my room. Both of us kept our teams in their pokeballs, while I dreamed about a past I could not remember.

Author's note: If you are wondering about the naming for the new character, Hades is my pokemon game most-used handle. That is all.


	9. Pretty Nice System, and I'm Out

That is how I got my third pokemon, Dharma the Darumaka. That is also how I met Hades, a travelling trainer with a team of six pokemon. His sixth pokemon turned out to be a Shedninja he called Maan. It didn't seem to do much, but made sure to always face the group when it was out. I soon learned why.

"So, what do you do?" I had no idea what Hades did. He said he travelled, but I didn't know much past that.

"Oh, I try to become champion in whatever region I go to."

"So your a **Champion**?"

"Heck nah! If I was a Champion, I would be stuck in the region I became Champion in. I'm travelling around, making my team better, and trying to find the perfect place."

"So you haven't just been having trouble taking on Champions?"

"That too."

Hades then told me about how his journey started out. Apparently, his father was a travelling businessman, who often went to other regions. This is how a Kanto trainer like Hades ended up starting out with a Honedge for his journey. It was also how he learned to fight.

"When Bhoomi would wrap her scarf on my arm, She would sap energy from me to feed herself, but also taught me to fight in the process. She's a living sword, so she knows a lot about combat."

A living weapon? That's what many pokemon were described as by criminal organizations, but Bhoomi was a literally living sword and shield. It made sense.

"Why don't you figure out who you were already?" I apparently stopped paying attention, so he had to resort to some deeply personal question. Of course he had to ask about something I could not fathom.

"Well..."

"Did you have some kind of abusive parent?"

"I-"

"Were you a criminal"

"Let me f-"

"Did you try offing yourself?"

"**I don't know**!" That kept him shut up for long enough to let me breath.

"I mean, I'd rather let my memories come back with time. Just because I have Rall doesn't mean that I have to figure out who I was. Those memories of mine were probably repressed for a reason. If they come back, that means that whoever I was accepts those memories now. Just-"

"Okay I get it. I'll let it be. But I have to train a new team at some point."

"Wait, you have multiple teams?"

"Of course I do. I'v been to multiple regions. I have plenty of pokemon. I just need to train them pretty hard."

With that, he showed me the Pokemon Storage System. He stored his Milotic, Shedninja, Ninjask, Tyranitar, and Galvantula to train his Carracosta, Heliolisk, Houndoom, Mamoswine, and Tropius. From what I saw of his pokemon, he really had travelled the world before trying to become a champion.

"So where do the pokemon you aren't using go?"

"I have it set so that they go to a house mom and lil' brother are staying at. That way, my pokemon won't be bored, they'll be taken care of, and bro can learn more about pokemon."

"You have a little brother?"

"Yeah, Venkatesh. He's gonna start training soon, so I thought the more time he spends around trained or just-caught pokemon, the better. Heck, his starter could be one of the my untrained pokemon."

Thoughts rushed through my mind at that point. Old me thoughts. Thoughts of a former king, on a misguided crusade. I used to think pokemon should be freed from human control to be truly equal. I used to think that all pokemon were pained by being trapped in pokeballs. I used to be completely pained by the thought of pokemon as mere presents, pets, or weapons.

I used to think like Ghetsis.

I saw his face in my head, and then looked up to see Hades and Rall shaking me. "Wake up, man! **Wake UP!**" Aero was screeching in fear, Dharma kept jumping on my legs to avoid crying, and Rall's eyes were glowing pink with Psychic. I looked at her, and she could tell I didn't need help anymore. Rall's horns were glowing black again. I wished that wouldn't have to happen again. I sat up (noticing I was lying down on the ground. Had I fainted?) and was immediately tackled back to the ground by my own little brother. He clung onto my shirt and began crying again, completely dirtying my first clean shirt in weeks. Then Rall jumped and hugged me, her horns glowing a deep blue, tears streaming as bad as Dharma's. Then Aero wrapped his wings around me, and I surprisingly found him crying as well. They must have thought I would have died then. With their combined weight, I was close.

Hades helped pull me out of what would have been my grave and explained. "You were out for five minutes. Rall looked in your mind to make sure you were okay, and then got really scared by the face you saw. She didn't describe it to me. You know the rest."

Two days later, after checking with Nurse Joy and Rall to make sure that I wouldn't suddenly faint again, Hades decided to help me on my journey. He said it was to make sure his new team could hold their own in a battle, but I knew (a little Kirlia told me) that it was mainly because I reminded him of Venkatesh.


	10. Alone Again, Naturally

We were going to Rustborough City now, Hades and I. But in order to get there, we had to go through a forest. We were quite the distance from Petalburg, and he decided that they all had enough training for the day. We were arguing about what to do next.

"Let's get some rest back at the Pokemon Center. We won't have to face that much hassle then."

"No, we should Fly to Rustborough. Your Aerodactyl and my Tropius could easily carry us if we returned our pokemon."

"But there is so much training we could do in the forest! Why skip it when I could need it against Roxanne?"

"You've already beat _Norman_! How are you not ready?"

"Dharma and Aero both have weaknesses to her, and I can't be expected to put all the pressure on Rall! She's still really young!"

At this, Rall got quite pissed. It became obvious when Rall Psychically shut both of our mouths. 'Trainer and other Trainer, just _shut up_.' She also showed what argument she supported when she pulled all of us, including hulks like Hasti the Mamoswine and Kurma the Carracosta, into a hand-holding chain and Teleported us all back to Petalburg. 'All of us are tired, and we're already here, so let's rest.' Rall really wasn't a baby anymore. She was our mom.

-.-.-.-

I woke up in the morning with Rall curled protectively next to me, Dharma dozed off on me, and Aero draping his wings aroung all of us. This would be how we normally woke up, with a few changes. I also found that Hades was packing.

"Where are you going?" was what I meant to say. Since it was morning, I probably said "whey arryoogoyeeeeeeee?"

Luckily, Hades spoke groggy Trainer.

"I lied to you a bit. I said that I have faced Champions. In truth, I always got lost in Victory Road. Not this time. I've decided to challenge the Elite Four, and maybe become Champion of Hoenn. This time, no cave will hold me back."

That woke me up. It also made me roll Dharma off my chest. I caught him before he could crash. I only made one takeaway then. My one human friend was leaving. Emphasis on human as I could talk to him without others thinking I was crazy.

I understood, though. He had plenty of training for his pokemon. He just needed to test them, see if they could carry him to Championship. I would have done something slightly along those lines. Then the Old King in me shouted, '_He's a hypocrite, just like Alder! He's just going to do nothing! All Champions do is *_nothing*_!_' but the Old King wasn't me. Not anymore. So I could easily disregard his close-minded views. "Make sure you call." was all I could say without giving him a big, sappy, un-manly hug (I was only 15!).

With that, he tossed me a round device. "My Pokenav contact info is in here. Consider it a token of our friendship." He smiled at me, at my team, my family, and gave a final wave. His final words before leaving were, "Tell mom I said bye."

-.-.-.-

My pokemon woke up, and after acting slightly hurt from Hades leaving, decided we should have a late breakfast. Since the kitchen to the Pokemon Center was closed, there wasn't any food available. However, Nurse Joy did drop a hint. "We have no cooks willing to make food right now." I then found everyone on my team a chef's hat.

We did pretty nicely. Rall read the minds of nearby Chansey and Audino to get recipes and pick ingredients. Dharma lit the fires and heated ingredients per her instructions. Aero had some trouble finding what to do, so he decided cutting with his wings and crushing with his claws would suffice for ingredient preparation. I simply helped them do whatever they were doing. We dirtied the kitchen plenty, so after eating, Nurse Joy made absolutely sure that we cleaned up our mess. Needless to say, it was harder than making it.

In short, my first friend in my species left to become what I was aspiring to be, while the old, forgotten me developed a deep-seated hatred for him. The status quo among my pokemon was shifting, with Dharma acting as my brother, Aero as the wise, ancient muscle, and Rall as the mom. That last change will not in any way falter.


	11. Quite a Crush

Author's Note: Sorry if I have not been posting for a while. I have been doing a cram course to get further into math crap. Do NOT do any sort of cram course. It hurts your head. That is all.

-.-.-.-

Aero, Rall, Dharma, and me. A prehistoric dinosaur, a dancer with maternal tendencies, and an energetic, smiling ball of red fluff as a brother. I would need all of them and more if I wanted to be champion. But they need training. That is where the Petalburg Forest comes in. Hades wanted to skip over it, but my team needed to train more. My team still needs to train more. That forest full of pokemon could help my somehow weaker Dharma get stronger, and maybe even evolve. He didn't get much training from Hades, as he was looking for me, but now he was seriously below-par when compared to Rall and Aero. The forest was for him more than anyone.

We had just taken out a horde of Wurmple (Thank Arceus that Rollout is a move) when we came across a trainer battle. There was a girl fighting an older guy. The girl was probably my age, around 15, but the guy was around his early twenties. The man was using a Sawk, which was an interesting Unova fighting type, but what really caught my eye was the Patrat the girl was using. Not only did it really, and I mean _really_ like its trainer, but it had darker fur than a normal Patrat, and had blue and green eyes.

The different colors did not apply at all to the Patrat's combat abilities. The Sawk was demolishing her (the Patrat was female. I hear pokemon voices remember?) with Double Kicks and Counters, and it's a wonder how the Patrat could still fight. The girl looked in trouble, and looked genuinely sad. What did I do, you ask? I walked next to her and helped her out.

No I did not take over the battle for her. That would be disrespectful and rude, plus the Old King might have butted in. What I did was give her advice.

"Try blinding him."

"Who are you?" the girl said.

"Just try it."

She looked daggers at me. After seeing that I wasn't joking, she gave the command.

"Cuddles, Sand Attack."

Cuddles the oddly colored Patrat did as she was told, and kicked sand up into the Sawk's eyes. As I expected, and to both trainers' surprise, Sawk couldn't hit any attacks on Cuddles anymore. None.

"Now put him to sleep."

This time, there was no hesitation. "Cuddles, Hypnosis!"

-.-.-.-

In this way, I helped the girl and Cuddles win an uphill battle. The older trainer gave us half his cash, which was quite a sizable amount, and left. That left me and the girl alone with our pokemon. Me and a girl. I went from being with my pokemon family to having and losing a human friend, and now to being alone in a forest with a girl. Who knew?

"Thanks."

"What for?" I was a nice person, and usually would have just said you're welcome and left, but I wanted to talk to this girl. I wanted to get to know her.

She sighed, stood straight up (crap, she's taller than me), and after a moment said, "Thank you for helping me win my battle."

"No problem. You looked like you could use the help."

"What does that mean?" Great, now I pissed her off.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry. Forget I said anything." 

"You think I'm weak? You think I can't fight for myself? I'll show you!"

I tried to stop her, but she kept going on, and then decided to challenge me. Now I have to fight the first person I tried to make friends with. Just super.

But first, she brought out her pokemon and healed them. I had no items, and only had Dharma out, so I nicely asked her to heal him for me. At least she knew a broke kid when she saw one, and was quite generous. "I'm Michelle, by the way. Just telling you the name of the trainer that will wipe the floor with you."

"Really? Well, I'm –"

"Save it. You can tell me your name after I beat you."

Well she was nice. I decided that Dharma should be enough to beat her team of three. My little brother was ecstatic. I just held a face of dread.

Dharma stood in front of me. Michelle sent out another oddly colored pokemon, this time a Wurmple with purple skin instead of pinkish-red. "Dana, let's not hold back." She had Cuddles the Patrat and Dana the Wurmple. How cute. Man did I like this girl.

Michelle didn't make any moves after that, so I took the liberty of having the first attack. "Dharma, Fire Fang."

Dharma rolled up around Dana, circling around her a few times like we practiced on wild pokemon. This had the desired effect, duking out Dana, and getting her bitten in the belly. Dana was knocked out cold, and Michelle switched her out for another oddly colored pokemon, this time a Kalos pokemon under the new type classification, a Flabebe. This one no different color schemes that I could see, but held a blue flower. This time, I let Michelle attack first (Yes, I can be a gentleman).

"Aroma, use Fairy Wind!"

The Flabebe pointed its flower like a cannon and shot out the Fairy Wind. Dharma had already faced plenty of Poison Stings and String Shots to know how to dodge, and rolled away like a Growlithe using Extreme Speed. "Headbutt" was all I had to say for Dharma to leap out of his roll and smash his head into Aroma's body. She was knocked out too.

Right then, Michelle looked on the verge of tears. I could tell she really wasn't that good at battling. But I did like her, and wanted her to like me. So I made a choice that many trainers would regret and appreciate at the same time.

"We can stop now. You won't have to give me any of your money. Let's just stop now."

She didn't say anything. She just nodded, sniffled a bit, and healed her pokemon. I returned Dharma and tried to leave, but she grabbed my hand. She wanted me to stay. I guess I could get her to like me after demolishing her team.


	12. So Much Love Just the Family Kind

Author's Note: School has started for me. Yay, Junior year. I won't be able to post much for the next 180+ days, but I will do my best. That is all. Enjoy more pokemon stuff.

-.-.-.-.-

We did not talk after our one-sided battle. I did not know why she kept following me, but took the opportunity to get to know her.

"So … How long have you been training?"

"…" Crap, personal questions right off the bat aren't that good of an idea. Just when I was about to tell I didn't mean to pry, she responded,

"About a month."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Honestly, I have no memory of doing any such thing. But I'll try. "Sure."

"I'm fifteen."

She really was my age. "Awesome. Me too." 

"Really? But you're so tiny! I mean, I thought you were ten or twelve or something."

"No, really, look at my Trainer's License."

I showed her my License, and she saw that I was in fact about her age. What really shocked her was when I started training.

"You only started training two weeks after me! How are you so strong?"

"I beat Norman."

Michelle would have said more, but just about then, we got through the Petalburgh Woods. Before us stood two younger twin girls.

"Hey, you!" 

"Tall lady and pony tail guy!"

Why did everyone hate on the pony tail? Why can't guys have pony tails?

Michelle was first to speak, as I was too busy being self-conscious about the tail. "What do you pipsqueaks want?"

"We're trainers, and we challenge you two to a double battle!" 

"Shit," Michelle looked panicked. She then whispered to me, "I don't know how to double battle."

"You sit back. Your pokemon are tired too. Just leave this to me." Unlike my unsuspecting crush, I knew how to double battle. I also had two pokemon that did not need forest training I could use.

"Two against one? You are-"

"Making this too easy for us."

I found it creepy how the twins finished each other's sentences. They were identical twins, but didn't have to make me feel scared about it. Maybe this was to cover up for their terrible battle skills. They looked like they just got their trainer's licenses.

"You probably think we're weak, but we already have our first badges …"

"So prepare to give us your money!"

They each sent out their pokemon, perfectly synchronized. They only had a Mudkip and a Beautifly. I decided no mercy would be a good approach. I also decided now would be a good time to test out some of the combos I taught my pokemon.

"Aero, Rock Slide! Rall, use Thunderbolt!" 

"Daisy dodge!"

"You too, Mara!"

One reason that I love my pokemon: they have impeccable aim and learn fast. The Mudkip dodged the rocks successfully, but got knocked out by the Thunderbolt. The Beautifly wasn't so lucky. When trying to maneuver away, it got slapped back into the rocks by Aero's wings. In one turn, I won a battle.

"No fair!"

"You cheated!"

Of course kids would think I cheated. I was just better than them. The twins started to cry, and Michelle comforted them. She really knew how to make people feel better, and how to make me like her even more. Pretty soon, they gave us some berries as a thank you (for the lesson that there were others better than them and for being nice), and we were on our way. I decided to pry a little more into the girl of my dreams.

"So, have any family?"

At that, she started crying. Why did I always make girls cry?

"Oh, sorry. It's just *sob*, my dad died a bit back. He gave me all his inheritance, and is the reason I have the pokemon I have now. See, he ran an international company, and got me rare pokemon from each region. He loved me. But he's gone. I started my journey by getting my license the day after he died. I want to become my own person. *sob* I want… I want to be Champion."

Aaaand, my crush was my competition. Still, I would help her. Anyone collecting badges had to be a candidate for Championship. Just about every trainer in every region was collecting badges. It was to be expected. I just had to beat her to Championship.

-.-.-.-.-

We arrived at the Rustborough City Pokemon Center, and got the last two neighboring rooms. I said good night to Michelle, and had a team meeting before bed.

"So, what do you think of Michelle?"

'The dark haired female with hair shorter than yours?"

"Aero, why do you hate the pony tail? I don't cut my hair. It helps me connect to nature."

'It makes you look like a female.'

'Aero, Trainer, enough with the hair tail.' Rall interjected. 'No more talking about the Ponyta tail.'

'Brother has a Ponyta tail?'

"**Shut UP!"** That got everybody's attention, although Dharma was starting to sniffle. I wrapped him in a hug and continued. "Really, what do you think of her? I kinda like her, and want to know what my family thinks."

"So I am your brother?" Dharma looked up at me hopefully.

"Yes, Dharma, you are my brother. And Aero is our papa. And Rall is our mom." My dinosaur and ballerina looked at me and smiled. They could try ordering me around now. As if my life needed to be more confusing. Luckily, they got back on topic.

'I like her. She seems to like you too.' "Did you see her crying and holding my hand? 'Cuz that doesn't count." Of course Aero would see that miscommunication as real emotions. He turns out to be a real romantic.

'I just want brother to be happy. If this girly makes you happy, then I like her.' "Thanks, Dharma."

'I don't like her.'

"Why not, Rall?"

'She gets angry very easily, and has a sad past. When we were around her, she would either be angry or sad. I don't want you to turn the same way.' Rall just proved she was my mom.

"Well Rall, think of it this way. She doesn't really treat her pokemon like family, but I do. What I want to do is make her happy, and hopefully help her join our family. Her pokemon too." Of course I would say that. I want people and pokemon to be happy, so I don't want to leave her's out of my picture.

'We'll see, kiddo. Now let's all just sleep.'

We got into our sleeping pile and said our good nights. Aero and Rall now called me kiddo, but still had some respect for me. Dharma still called me brother. I was bitten by a love bug named Michelle, who had a sad past and stored up anger. I thought to myself, I'll deal with all of these in the morning.


End file.
